In My Killers Eyes
by Sweetcutsofrelease
Summary: Contains a few graphic lemons, as well as violence and death. Read at your own risk. A blood thirsty Gaara requires sacrafices every night. This one seems to be very interesting though...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I have no idea why I didn't add this story to and only on . I really didn't notice anything too graphic. I hope you enjoy this as I did. If it gets removed I will just have to deal with it. I am so wanting to revise it and add a chapter quickly! So here it is, hope you enjoy. Review please! - oh, it was written a long time ago so sorry if it is not like my work now days. Feel free to review as flamers! & This is just copied off of So I know its all chapters togeather and sorry if it is a tad confusing!

* * *

><p>The Kazakage was a cruel man, he was the ruler of the desert and was cold hearted unfeeling and unloving. The leader took a<p>

new lover to bed each night, one he had his brother and his guards pick out. He didn't care about the age, gender, race or social status of his new lover as long as they were virgins he would have his way with them.

In the morning they would be killed by his own hands.

Title: In my Killers Eyes

Chapter 1: Through the Blue

Gaara sat on his bed watching out the glassless window as just out of bounds of the city the sand storms blow without mercy and tried to get close to the city. He had debated many times about letting them in to kill everyone and be done with them all. He couldn't do it though, even if he didn't know why. Gaara didn't even blink as his door was opened.

Kankuro, leader of Gaara's army and Gaara's brother, walked inside with two men behind him. Between the two men walked the next victim of Gaaras insane lust. The four bowed when he turned to look at them. The sacrifices was crying silently. Gaara looked over the creature a moment then gave his brother a nod, the three men left and the soon to be dead girl shook in fear as Gaara stood walking closer to her.

She was dressed in a light tunic and her hair was down, the color of bubble gum. She looked up after a moment of silence then turned her eyes back to the ground.

These were the ones Gaara hated the most. The ones that said nothing and only obeyed for whatever. Maybe they thought he'd let them live if they behaved, maybe they believed they had a plan or a hero that would come. He had asked one once and the boy had told him he did it to honor his family. To be used by Gaara had brought heart ache and honor to his house. Gaara didn't understand this.

"Name." Gaara spoke in a light voice not reaching out to comfort the girl or hurt her either way.

"Sakura." The girl spoke looking him in the eyes, she held back more tears and tried to give a smile, it came out sad and lost on her pale face.

Gaara walked to the bed and began to undress. Sakura took a few breaths and followed him over to the large bed. For as dark as Gaara was his room was breath taking, his large round bed was on the floor but it was raised off the rest of the leveled area, you'd have to walk up the three large and wide steps to get on the bed. The ceiling was lowered above the bed and hanging from the ceiling was bright sheets of fabric enclosing the bed for privacy. Three sheets hung the one closest to the bed was a bright red-Orange velvet type fabric with the one in the middle being sky-blue and slightly see through feeling like silk the last sheet was think and rough feeling a cream color with silver laced through it so it shined when light hit it. The bed itself was covered in a past ale green sheet and a light cover of yellow, two dozen brightly colored pillows laid on the bed and around the edge of the bed, against the slight railing that keep the bed from sliding off, the decoration on the rail was breathtaking as well, flowers and trees painted to look almost real were etched into the plaster.

Sakura timidly undressed and keeled on the step before the bed, unsure what he would have her do. Gaara seemed more interested in the ceiling then with the nude female before him, the ceiling above was draped with more fabrics all see through so the bright yellow paint wasn't wasted. He finally looked at the girl and tilted his head seeing her staring blankly at him. She wasn't pretty in his opinion, and here that was all that mattered; what he thought, what he said, what he did. She'd do for what he used the others for.

When Sakura awoke Gaara was already awake, cleaned and dressed in his normal clothes, he looked at her from his perch at the window and she stood letting the sheets fall from her body. Her small shoulders were straight as she stood tall with her head leveled, her right arm covered her stomach as she held her left for-arm in her right hand. She walked quietly towards the boy and he stopped her with a glare.

"May I dress before you kill me?" Sakura questioned.

"There." Gaara looked over onto the table top where a pure white dress lay, the girl nodded and dressed quickly and quietly she then took a seat on one of the large over stuffed chairs and looked at her hands.

Gaara had decided on the way he wanted this one to die, he stood and helped the girl to her feet speaking not a word as they walked back to the window, he stood on the window seal and helped her up. "You can see everything from here." He spoke in his monotone voice and the girl looked out.

"It is a beautiful place, you are much like the desert My Lord. Beautiful and deadly." She gave a smile, a true smile. Gaara looked her in the eyes then he threw her off the edge, watching as she closed her eyes on the quick fall nearly ten stories high, the sand meet her half way and she was crushed, her broken body laid on the ground gently as he blood splattered the sand that drank it happily.

Gaara stepped off the edge, his feet feeling nothing as he fell only a few inches before the sand reached its master and gently lowered him to the earth.

The body of the girl would be cleaned up in a few moments, once the guards were sure Gaara was done playing with the toy. Gaara walked down the palaces path towards town, his guards did not follow, there was no real need for them to, no one messed with the Kazakage, no one who wished to live.

The boy laid in the shade of the building, his blue eyes closed and trying to block the sand that blew over them trying to invade his moisture. Once the wind died down Naruto opened his eyes and listened as the shopkeepers talked bout the latest victim of the Lords.

Naruto gave a soft smile and then looked back at the open blue sky. No one seemed to understand the Kazakage, Naruto didn't believe he could grasp everything the slightly older boy did, but he understood some. They weren't so different if you asked Naruto, which no one ever did.

The surprise of the day was when Naruto reopened his eyes and was looking right into the voided sea green eyes of the Kazakage himself. Naruto smiled and stood so he could bow and greet the man properly. Naruto was dressed in orange and pretty dirty. He thought the higher up man would simply grunt and walk away, so when he actually opened his lips lightly and spoke Naruto's mouth fell agape.

"Your name." It wasn't a question but a command. The boy didn't even really look at Naruto when he spoke.

"Naruto, Lord Kazakage. How are you this lovely morning?" Naruto smiled brightly his eyes seeming to disappear.

"Are you pure." Again it wasn't a question it wasn't a statement or really a command, Naruto couldn't place what it sounded like... Until he thought of what it could be. It hit him the boy sounded like he was thinking out loud, just not in complete sentences.

"Yes, I am pure." Naruto blushed, rubbing his back.

Gaara looked the boy over, he turned away from the blond and started walking away. "You will meet me tonight." Gaara commanded this time. He stopped and turned to look at the boy with a glare. "Naruto."

The blond was a no one, he had no family and no friends. Naruto had been in the village since his home village was taken over by the Kazakage nearly three years ago, he had the choice of staying and dealing with the Kazakage's sister or dealing with the devil himself.

Naruto had picked to live by the devils side.

* * *

><p>Title: In my Killers Eyes<p>

Chapter 2: Lost in the Red

Gaara looked at his brother with a blank face. He wasn't listening as his brother explains the situation. They couldn't find the blond, and Gaara was pissed. Once Kankuro noticed that his brother was not paying much attention to him he stopped talking and waited for the boy to speak.

"If you don't find him by the time the sun sets, then you will take his place tonight and in the morning." Gaara spoke in his same tone and with his words spoken he turned to sit at the desk and read over reports.

Kankuro was scarred shitless, never had Gaara picked out his own toy before. The boy ran his hand through his hair and walked towards the other guards. "Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, and Lee. Go find the boy, split up and locate him. We have a limited amount of time before Gaara does punish us, so make sure you turn up every rock, look in ever room of every house and check anywhere else you can think of." With the four nodding to show they would the five disappeared each going their own way to locate the blond.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his head, he had been reading mission reports for the better part of the day, he needed to relax to feel alive and free... He needed to kill. His brother had not returned yet and his time was running out. Though Gaara knew Kankuro was not pure, he planed on sticking to his word. He stretched lightly and then garbed his gourd of sand and began the long walk to the prison located next to the toucher room.

Sasuke didn't bother knocking on this door, it was th 15th door he had been to. He just walked right in and looked around the place. The family was shocked and praying he wasn't there for one of the family members. Sasuke didn't even answer their questions as he was sure to search everywhere and then leave upset even more. 'Damn, where can this boy be?' Sasuke hadn't taken a break from his work and was feeling it. He was panting slightly as he turned down an alley and blinked seeing a small tent that was bright orange. Slowly Sasuke walked towards it holding a kunai in his hands as he did so. He pulled open the entrance and sighed. No one. He rummaged through the tent.

Sasuke almost yelped as something hit him on the back of the head, he jumped and turned to see a little girl glaring at him. "Hey, mister, get out of my home."

"You live here." Sasuke asked in an annoyed tone.

"I do now." She huffed walking past him and sitting inside of a pile of old rags.

"Who lived here before you?" Sasuke asked glaring at the girl.

"Naruto. He's going to die tomorrow though, so he gave the place to me."

"Do you know where he is?"

"At the palace, duh. The Lord has picked him to be his next meal." The girl frowned tears in her eyes, then she started to cry. "He told me not to cry, I let him down." She squalled.

Sasuke left the girl to cry and headed to the palace as fast as he could. Could the boy have been right there this whole time?

Gaara was still covered in blood when Kankuro entered his room. "We couldn't find him." Was all that Kankuro spoke as he closed the door behind him. "I haven't heard back from Sasuke but I believe the boy has fled as soon as you spoke to him. Next time you find one you like just tell one of the boys and they will pick them up later."

"Run me a bath." Gaara commanded as he slowly undressed. He was pale, thin, his rips showed through his skin and his hip bones were jagged the only thing holding up his black pants. Kankuro gave a nod and turned going to the private bath of the Kazakage. He pulled on a rope and soon the tub was filling with sun warmed water.

Sasuke reached the gates and nearly jumped for joy. The blond headed boy with blue eyes and streaks across his face was sitting against the palace gates watching as the sky grew dark from the sun setting. "You there. Your name?"

Naruto blinked and looked at the boy. "Naruto. The Kazakage has requested my presents tonight." He added with a blush.

"We've been searching for you all day now. Get up and follow me, now." Naruto rolled his eyes but stood anyways. He hadn't done anything wrong so why was he being treated like he was?

They walked up the carved steps and through halls stooping at a very large set of doors, which Sasuke nervously knocked on.

"Who dares to disturb me?" A cold voice calls. The doors open none the less and standing in the door way is a nude and bloody Gaara. He blinked seeing the blond next to the guard, he moved so the two could walk in. Kankuro looked ready to dance at the sight of the blond. Stilled dressed but chilling on the steps of the bed, he stood walking away from the bed quickly.

"He was waiting at the palace gates this whole time." Sasuke spoke in a less then Sasuke type voice.

"Go." Gaara had turned to look at Kankuro and both of the guards left quickly, less Gaara decide to play with two toys.

Naruto twirled around taking in the room, he laughed and turned to the nude boy, keeping his eyes on the boys face. "Wow, now this is a room!" He ran up to the bed and played with the fabric.

Gaara watched the boy tilting his head to the side. This was odd. No one had ever acted this way when they knew what was going to happen to them. "You know you will die tomorrow."

"Yeah, but why fear tomorrow when your living today?" Was all that Naruto managed to say as he turned around and the redhead was right there, their noses nearly touching. Naruto blushed and stammered as the red head began to undress him.

* * *

><p>The Kazekage, the one before Gaara, was not feared as Gaara was by everyone... Just one feared him. He was crazy in his later years and with the death of his beloved wife at the birth of his youngest child few blamed him. Though none knew what happened to the boy outside the three children and the father.<p>

One thing was sure by all though. The youngest child was insane and a killer.

Title: In my Killers Eyes

Chapter 3: Past the Black

Naruto jumped away from the boy blushing madly. He held tightly to his shirt. "Hold on there." Naruto stuttered and Gaara glared death at the boy. "I.. I just walked in. Your gonna jump me just like that?" Naruto looked into the sea green eyes and saw nothing but his own reflection. "I know whats gonna happen, but, I just don't want to be taken like that. Can we talk or something first?"

Gaara tilted his head and then spoke in a light voice."No." He nodded towards the cooling water of his bath. "The bath is waiting." He moved closer to the boy and naruto blinked at his speed, then the weak looking boys strength as he pretty much ripped the shirt off Naruto and threw it away, starting on the boys pants. Naruto struggled to get free but had no success. Once he was undressed Gaara let him go and walked towards the water. Naruto was blood red from embarrassment and anger.

Gaara lowered himself into the water and watched the blond before giving him an order. "Get in." Naruto waited a few moments then walked over to the water and jumped into the large bath, splashing the red head who did not look to happy about this. Naruto laughed at his dripping face and then sobered as he was hit in the face with a bar of soap, which smelled of lavender, he watched as the Kazekage took another bar and began to wash the blood stains from his body. Naruto began to wash too. They were silent for a long time before Naruto thought he would go mad if he didn't break the silence.

"So, why did you pick me?" Naruto smiled. "No one's ever shown interest in me for anything, why would the Kazekage show any?"

Gaara ignored the question, so many had screamed why at him so many times he had learned to tune the words out. He did though blink as the boy moved closer to him, taking the bar of soap from Gaara's shriveled hands and washing the thin pale back that was Gaara's. Talking the whole time.

"It's cool, you don't have to answer. I think I already know why you picked me. I would have picked you too. Of course I have no reason to pick you for anything. We seemed to have a connection. I don't have a family for you to worry about, and I don't have any friends really. So I have no reason to be alive really. I was from the village you took over nearly three years ago, where Lady Temari is located at this time... Do you miss your sister? I know your brother is still here. I always wished I had siblings. There's no point in wishing for anything though. I know you don't talk much but you could answer me some of the time. I mean I'm going to die tomorrow, is this the way I'll go out, talking to myself?" Naruto laughed and Gaara turned to look at the boy, his head was pushed back by tanned hands as Naruto began to wash his hair.

Gaara didn't speak. He listened and enjoyed what the blonds fingers were doing on his scalp, he held back a groan and sunk his nails into his own leg as he held back another, the boys body was pressed against his back and though Gaara was not the bottom type he found this a turn on, having the boys member so close to his entrance.

He was surprised when Naruto tilted his head back and placed a tan hand over Gaara's green eyes to block the soap and water from getting in them as Naruto tenderly washed the soap from Gaara's red hair. They were both clean and now Gaara had a slight hard on, Gaara stood and Naruto's blush deepened. Naruto gulped, he looked away from the erect member and Gaara dried off as the blond got out drying off as well. Before he had time to turn around and speak Gaara and knocked him to the floor and was on top of his chest looking down at his with vaccont eyes. Naruto struggled to sit up, Gaara gave him no warning as he pulled a kunai from seemingly no wear and dragged the edge down the blonds neck, causing blood to flow at an even rate. Naruto gave a cry of pain, mixed with some pleasure, Gaara took note as he felt something poke his in the lower back. So the boy was into pain? Good because he would be seeing a lot more of it tonight.

Naruto winced as the blade cut lower and deeper, going to his chest, Gaara stopped the asult and lowered his lips to the start of the cut slowly letting his tongue come in contact with the red juice and licking it up while his breath danced on Naruto's skin. This time Naruto did groan and tilted his head so the red head could get more of the blood and Gaara began to suck as he moved down to the boys chest, once he went to start at the top again he paused. Hadn't he started a few inches below the chin? Why was the cut now open only half way down the neck? He ignored the thought and sucked up more blood, then noticed the cut was only from the collar bone to the chest. He glared at the pleasure on Naruto's face, the blue eyes glossy with lust.

Gaara took the kunai and raised it, slamming it into the boys shoulder, the cry of pain was loud and held no pleasure in it. Naruto panted in pain and glared at the redhead. "Why'd you do that?" He yelled throwing Gaara off him with such strength Gaara blinked and let his mouth fall open. Naruto removed the object and tossed it away holding the wound and staining his hands red. "Jerk." Naruto whispered as he checked on the wound.

"What are you?" Gaara asked noticing the cut he had given the boy first was now no longer there and only dried up blood remained.

"What are you?" Naruto countered and then let a smile play on his lips. "Come on Kazekage, don't you want to have some fun?" Naruto laughed, but Gaara noticed the boy did not seem himself, his eyes were red and his voice had lost that slightly laughing tone.

"Lets." Gaara spoke standing up. His own body felt different as the demon inside his own body began to stir, telling him he wanted to play as well.

A/N: So I was going to make this chapter a little different at first but I got this idea. So this story is gonna be a bit longer then I had plans for. I love the demons, so I have to let them come out to play!


	2. Chapter 2

In My Killers Eyes

Chapter 4:

The guards had lined up outside the chambers of the Kazakage. None dared to enter the room. they didn't know what was going on inside, but the energy of demons was coming from in there. A few hoped, silently, that the other source of the demonic energy would in fact take out the Kazakage. They were ones with children the age of the redheads taste. Knakuro was the one to step forth and knock on the door. Even though it was a big no-no and could cost him his life. He knocked once more, then reached to knock again. The door was thrown open.

A blond with gold and red eyes and the chakra to match stood before them. He was nude, bloody and sweaty... A smirk on his whisker marked face. "We're kind of busy... You know trying to decide who's on top. Its a big debate." He added looking back into the mostly destroyed room. "Or, did you all come to have some fun too?"

The red head stepped forth glaring at his men. "They came to die."

"Suits me just fine. I haven't had a very balanced diet these days." Naruto, well the demon, spoke. Flexing his claws.

"We heard the noise and came to check on you. But, it seems your good... So we will just head on out." Kankuro held his hands up as he took a few steps back.

"Shame." Naruto grunted before closing the door. "Where were we?"

"You were about to lay down." Gaara replied. He decided to offer a helping hand, of sand, the fox boy was thrown on the bed. A small sound escaped his lips as he had the wind knocked out of him.

"Don't recall..." Before he could finish lips were being pressed against his own. He stared into teal eyes as he kissed back. Gaara moved his hand up and down on the erect flesh surrounded by thick blond hair. He could feel the moan in his mouth. He took it as a sign of victory and moved the hand faster. He was surprised to see the boy had returned mostly to his normal state. Gaara smirked. He had won, that was clear.

The events really did not last that long. The two beings collapsed once finished and Gaara could not recall having sleep so peaceful before. Naruto awoke, his backside ached and he could feel the weight of someone slung across him. The red heads head was on his shoulder and legs on the opposite side of the bed. The red head gave a light groan as he opened his eyes.

Blue meet teal green and the two stared at one another for a while.

"So, this is the part where I die... Right?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"That is a challenge." The red head sighed. He knew it would take more than just a minute to kill the being. Honestly he wondered how he would do it. The other had more power than he. Sure he had won the battle... And the spoils of war had been great... But, he was not for sure if he could win the war.

Nor did he know if he wanted to. After all this was the first person he had meet that was the same as he. It was a bit... nice, to know he was not alone in this world.

"I guess I could act like I was dead and then leave the village." Naruto offered.

"You could just stay." Gaara spoke, voice soft and eyes looking straight into Narutos soul...so it seemed.

"Don't you have a reputation to think about?" Naruto laughed lightly.

"I doubt anyone will care if I lose that reputation. In fact I think they'd welcome the change."

"Oh." Naruto's smile faded. He had never planed to live past today when he came to the palace. He really was tired of living. He had no one left, nothing left to want.

"Well, the choice is yours." Gaara stood up, going to dress. He didn't look back as he did so, he pulled out a extra set of clothes... Not that he really wished for the blond to get dressed. He figured he should offer though.

Naruto chewed his lip as he thought it over. What could he do here, you no besides the hot redhead... well he was going to be done not do. Shaking the thought away he stood and got dressed, the outfit was a bit small, he ignored it though. "If I stay, can I have a job?"

"Besides keeping my bed warm?" Gaara asked brushing his red hair out.

"Yeah." Naruto blushed.

"I'm sure we can find something for you to do. I can always use guards."

"Then, I'd like to stay. For as long as you'll have me." Naruto added a bow. "Kazakage."

"Then, you are assigned for now as my personal guard. When I leave this room you will be in charge of my safety. This can all change if something comes up though."

The two headed out of the room. A blush on Narutos face as the whispers started. It seemed they had been expecting to clean up a bloody mess. Gaara stopped a maid instructing her to get his room right, right away. He then lead the way to the council of elders.

A/N: Hope you liked. Love yea!


	3. Chapter 3

In My Killers Eyes

Chapter 5:

It was with eerie silence that the duo entered the councils room. They had already heard the rumors. They knew the blond had been with the redhead last night. They had also heard that the boy was powerful. They had not expected that he would be alive and walking with the ruler of Suna.

Naruto blushed lightly as it seemed all eyes were on him. He was dressed in the leaders clothes and the redhead was standing a bit closer then necessary. Al in all, it was embarrassing. Naruto had never had much attention directed towards him. Since his life in Suna had started he had been treated pretty much as trash. No one really bothered to look at him. He was brought forth from his thoughts as the eldest looking two began to talk.

Being old meant you didn't watch what you said. It was like the filters from the youth were removed. "Your hanging on to this one for more than a night?" The old grandma, Chiyo , said with a laugh. "Can't say I blame you much."

Naruto was almost as red as the hair on the mans head to his left. He knew, they knew. Now they knew, he knew, they knew. It was all just a bit much.

"Yes." Gaara replied as he took his seat. He motioned for Naruto to stand by his side. "It would seem he is also a fellow host to a demon. This is Naruto. You should treat him with as much respect as you do me, unless you wish for your life to cease."

The people around nodded lightly to show they understood. Naruto found it a bit better as the discussions started up and the stares started to die down. He had no issues following what was going on. After all if Konohagakure was still around he would be taking over for Granny. He let the thoughts roam his head. He had never been told he would, just that was his dream.

Gaara looked at the blond who stood silent and still beside him. He was much prettier to look at then the old geezers around the room. He looked up as Chiyo spoke. She was the only one he really listened to. He didn't like her so much as respected her. Even though she was the reason he was the body of the one tails, he also knew the woman would give up anything for Suna.

"The troops we sent out have yet to return from the Lightning region. They had been sent to speak on terms of peace." She added, knowing how the red head man felt about peace. If it was up to the blood thirsty killer... He'd just take over the world. While he had suggested it before he had to look out for the safety of the people and was over ruled by the council. They had only won when it came to this though.

"Then they are dead." Gaara placed a finger to his lips and thought a moment. "Send another troop with Kankuro as the leader. If asked by enemy troops they are simply looking for those lost. Make sure they are well equipped and send elite under the pretense as mere foot men. Send word to Temari and her own forces that they made be called to the lightning lands if anything happens to this troop. Inform Kankuro if the first troop is not found that he is to declare war for their deaths." The last part was added after a moment of thought.

"War... I don't think-" The man who started speaking was cut off.

"If they killed our men when they were on a mission of peace that is an act of war. It will not go unnoticed." Gaara pulled a scroll off the table and glanced over it. "If it is just a fault of our own, then Kankuro should kill them. We don't need people who can't even find their way back."

Naruto frowned lightly. It was a long stretch that the troop had gotten lost, it was easy to find ones way back... But, to have them killed if that was the case. He really had no say in the matter though. He watched as the meeting closed and the group stood to leave.

Gaara headed out as well with Naruto right behind him. He was lead out of the sand covered structure and onto the streets. It seemed the man was a bit more hands on then Naruto had thought. They headed to another building towards the center of town, a school by the looks of the place. Young boys and girls were running around. Training maybe? Naruto was not sure. He had never been to the building. He spent most of his time in Suna on the out skirts of town.

Gaara answered his unspoken questions though. "Its our school. If the troops sent off are dead we will need to replace them quickly, if war is about to be declared we must train the best of the school harder and prepare them."

A/N: yeah, its really short. Sorry but I just had to stop here. I don't really have a reason as to why. My flow is not going any further it seems.


End file.
